Arthur's Snow White
by DiamondOfAvalon
Summary: Merlin ate an apple. And now he's not waking up. Who is his true love and will she…or he get to him in time? SLASH!


**A/N: Hey everyone! Darii here! This is my first ever Merlin fan-fiction and I'll be posting plenty of Oneshots/Drabbles. I hope you all like!**

**OooOooOooOooO**

**Arthur's Snow White**

**Characters:**Merlin, Arthur and Mordred

**Inspired by:** Snow White

**Timeline:**Season Five, AU

**Genre:** Fantasy, Romance, Lil' bit of humor

**Warnings:** Slash

**Synopsis:** Merlin ate an apple. And now he's not waking up. Who is his true love and will she…or he get to him in time?

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to their respectful owners!

**OooOooOooOooO**

"Apple?" Guinevere offered, holding out the fruit.

Merlin took it from her and took a bite.

"So this whole fairytale thing," he said, "It's all so weird. I think instead of just sitting here, wondering about which one of us is Snow White, we should go looking for the sorceress responsible. Or at least find a different book that might have more information on this whole situation."

Just then, Mordred came in. Reading off a thick book, he said, "Okay guys, this is what we have to do until we undo the spell. We all have to keep away from glass shoes, any red clothing, wolves, stepmothers and apples–" he stopped dead when he saw Merlin holding an apple with a small bite taken.

"Bad news…" Arthur replied as Guinevere's form turned into the evil sorceress as she smiled and vanished into nothingness.

"Spit. It. Out." Mordred muttered.

"I already swallowed it–"

"Then spew it out."

Merlin made a disgusted face, "Ew. Now." Then he grinned, "You guys just have to find me my Prince…or Princess Charming. Whichever."

"This isn't funny, Merlin." Mordred said seriously, "You'll go to sleep and never wake up. Shouldn't you be a little worried?"

Merlin smiled and took a seat on the couch, "We've been in tougher situations than this. Besides…" he yawned and lied down on the couch, adjusting himself into a comfortable position, "I have complete faith in you guys…" then his eyes closed and the apple fell out of his hand, rolling onto the floor and under a table.

"Merlin?" Arthur said, but there was no reply.

The king and knight ran over to him. "Merlin? Can you hear me?"

But Merlin didn't even stir. His soft, steady breathing was the only indication that he was alive.

"We have to find that bitch." Arthur muttered and walked off.

**OooOooOooOooO**

"What did we do wrong?!" Arthur questioned out loud, looking distressed.

Mordred looked at the king in wonder, realizing something.

"I mean…Will kissed him. And he didn't wake up…"

Never before had Mordred seen Arthur so defeated. It was almost like he loved…Merlin…

"So he's definitely not his true love. And we killed the sorceress who did this. That should have broken the spell…but…where did we go wrong…?"

"Sire," Mordred said, "I need you to trust me on this, okay? I think I know how to bring Merlin back." He walked over to the sleeping Merlin and knelt down beside the couch on which the warlock lay. "Come here." He said to the king, patting the area on the ground beside him.

Arthur did. "What?" he asked.

"Kiss him."

"What?!" This time his voice came out in a shocked tone.

"I've never seen you fall so hard for anyone else, Sire." Mordred explained, "Even Guinevere. Now kiss him."

Arthur scoffed. "Mordred…he's not my true love."

"Trust me, Arthur."

Arthur sighed. Then he leaned in and kissed Merlin softly on the lips. He didn't feel any response from the younger man and after several seconds, he pulled himself away. Nothing happened.

"See. I told you." Arthur muttered, looking down at Merlin in bitter disappointment. "You were an idiot to suggest–" he stopped as he saw Merlin stir and flutter his eyelashes…then slowly open his eyes.

Arthur's own eyes widened in shock as he mouthed the words, 'How?'.

"Arthur?" Merlin whispered in a confused tone, "What's going…" he noticed Arthur's arms around his slender frame, "…on…"

"Guess who woke you up, Snow White?" Mordred asked with a huge shit-eating grin on his face.

Merlin's eyes travelled to Mordred, kneeling behind Arthur. Realization struck him as he remembered the events that occurred before his little nap. His cerulean blue eyes widened and he looked back at Arthur, who looked back, just as stunned.

"I…didn't think it would work…" he said slowly, "Mordred told me to do it…"

"Only because he looked so defeated." Mordred added. Arthur shot him a threatening look.

Slowly, Merlin sat up. His gaze never left Arthur's. There was a long, awkward silence, in which Mordred could literally feel both Merlin and Arthur have intense eyesex with each other.

Then suddenly, Arthur swooped down to catch Merlin's lips in a second kiss. And this time, the raven kissed back.

**OooOooOooOooO**

**A/N: Well...how was it? Good? Bad? Any way I can improve? Please let me know! Also, if you have any ideas for more Oneshots/Drabbles you'd like me to do, feel free to message me and I'll try my best to get to it ASAP! And please don't forget to do a review as it's the key to motivation. Constructive criticism is welcome!**

**Thanks for reading! Till next time!**

**Darii, out.**


End file.
